


Only They Are the Ones Who Can Say It

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: The Hedonistic Hit Persons [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Cemetery, Dead Characters, Death, Gothic, Horror, Huxloween, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Polyamory, Serial Killers, Sex, Touring, Victorian era, Well.. it's mentioned., graveyards, jedistormpilot, there's no actual sex. haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Rey is the kind of person who enjoys reading about serial killers and learning about what went on in their brains. When it's her turn to pick the next activity for their date, she choses the cemetery of the most interesting pair of serial killers, Benjamin Hans Organa and Armitage Brendol Hux. Hopefully Finn and Poe won't be too scared   Huxloween Day Sixteen: Graveyards





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was "Graveyard" and the thing I'm describing is more of a cemetery.. lol oops.
> 
> A bit of a warning before you begin reading, this fic is quite graphic and talks about the minds of psycho and sociopaths. It also goes into graphic detail of what Ben and Hux did to their victims.. so just be cautious!

“This way guys! Come on!” Rey exclaimed as she lead her boyfriends towards the grave plot that they were looking for. 

“Guyysss, we’re falling behind!” 

Poe chuckled and Finn scoffed. 

“Ask me why we let her take us on this dumb tour anyway?” 

Poe shrugged. 

“This isn’t dumb!” Rey whispered, if you call screaming whispering. 

Finn rolled his eyes. 

Poe grabbed Finn’s hand with his left, and Rey’s hand with his right, “Come on guys, we might as well finish the tour. There’s only one grave site left.” 

Finn grumbled and Poe kissed him on the cheek. 

That shut him up. 

“Two actually,” Rey stated as they began walking forward, trying to catch up with the group. 

“Hmm?” Poe asked. 

“You said one grave site, it’s two. Kylo and Hux.” Rey clarified. 

“Oh yea the couple!” Poe exclaimed remembering. 

“Ya weren’t they psychopaths?” Finn really could care less about all of this stuff, but it was Rey’s turn to chose what they were doing over the weekend. 

“Hux was a psychopath. Benjamin, however was a sociopath,” Their tour guide corrected. 

They’d finally caught up to him.  

“Oh.. sorry.” Finn mumbled. 

Their tour guide smiled, “It’s alright. It’s a common mistake.”

“Who were they exactly?” Poe asked, he was beginning to feel interested.

The tour guide smiled, “I’m glad you asked! Benjamin Hans Organa and Armitage Brendol Hux were serial killers who lived in London from 1894 til their deaths in 1896. They wreaked havoc on the city killing over 20 people.” 

“Jesus,” Finn whispered. 

“What did they do to their victims?” Poe asked, intrigued.

“Well, historians, scholars, and fans of the two alike all believe that Benjamin would slit their victims’ throats with a dagger, then carve out their hearts. Many believe that Armitage was the one to bash their heads in and remove their brains.” 

“So wait, I’m confused how did people know who did what?” Finn needed clarification. 

“We don’t. We know for a fact that all of their victim's’ throats were found with a slit in them. Their hearts carved out, and their heads bashed in, and brains removed. However people assume that Benjamin was the one to slit their throats because of his strength and size. Plus the hearts were carved out sloppily, in haste, without care. It fits his personality more. Armitage on the other hand, was more clinical. He was a doctor after all, so it made sense that the bashing of the head and removal of the victim’s brains were more… accurate.” 

Rey nodded her head, “What was their calling card?” 

The tour guide beamed. 

“Calling card?” Finn asked, clearly confused.  

“Yes, every serial killer has a calling card for their work, excuse me, for their  _ murders  _ to be more recognizable. It’s sort of like a personal stamp letting others know who’s responsible for the murder. In the case of Benjamin and Armitage, after murdering their victims, they would put their bodies in public, and position them to imitate and recreate famous scenes from the bible. After the murders became more popular, they began stuffing newspaper articles and clippings about their killings into the mouths of their victims.”

“Oh my god!” Poe wasn’t religious, but how could someone do something like that. 

“That’s one thing, I’ve never understood. Why did they do that? Was their some sort of reason.” Rey wanted to know. 

“Yes, well you see. Armitage and Benjamin felt as though they were artists. As though they were gods. They felt above the law- moral and physical laws that is. They were making a statement. God made them murderers, and that’s just the way the are.”

“Hey how do you know so much about this stuff? How can we be so certain.” Poe inquired. 

“I will tell you, but first here we are. Here are the graves of Armitage Brendol Hux and Benjamin Hans Organa.” Their tour guide gestured to the two headstones in front of them. 

They were rather plain in Finn’s mind. Nothing but two simple grey squares. But then again why would someone pay more for the graves of these men. 

Rey read what was said on their graves; 

_ “Here lies the Hedonistic Hit Persons. May their souls rot in hell.” _

The only difference between the two graves was that one had their individual names on it, and their date of births.

“Oooohhhh, Ben was a gemini” Poe joked, poking Finn. 

Finn rolled his eyes. “Shut up Dameron!” 

Rey moved away from the two bickering men and towards their tour guide wanting more information. 

“It’s quite odd isn’t it?” Their tour guide stated, “The things people will do for and in the name of love.”

Rey nodded.

“They were in love?!” Poe shrieked. 

Their tour guide nodded, “Changes things doesn’t it, I feel as though it makes their story more… interesting. More alluring.” 

“I agree,” Rey stated solemnly. 

“What happened exactly, how did they die?” 

Their tour guide considered Finn’s question for a moment before answering.

“Well, no one knows for certain what happened. We can really only speculate and make educated guesses based off of the facts. When Armitage and Benjamin, or “The Hedonistic Hit Persons,” as many called them began their murders, many people did not know who was behind it. Many people felt as though it was two people, but there was little to no proof to back that theory up. However the likelihood of one man being able to pull off all of these murders by himself seemed, well it seemed impossible. Plus many people felt, that when you compare the carving of the hearts, and extraction of the brains that it couldn’t be one person because of how it was done.” 

“Fascinating.”

“Yea, it really is,” Poe agreed with Rey. 

“But how do we know that they were in love?” 

The tour guide smiled at Finn. 

“Because of Ben’s suicide note, and diary.”

“Suicide?” Poe’s face twitched. Even if they were terrible people, he couldn’t help feeling a little bit of sympathy for them. 

Their tour guide nodded sadly, “Yes suicide. As their popularity grew, so did the complexity of their bible story recreations. However their recreations became a little bit sloppy, less accurate and precise than the public was used to. Armitage was a man of order, and he wanted to call the whole thing quits. You see Armitage was more into murder because of the whole metaphor of it all, whereas Ben just liked killing people!” 

The three of them stared at him blankly, and he cleared his throat. 

“Right, well towards the end Armitage decided that he was going to place the blame on Ben. He wanted the murders to stop because they had lost their sense of meaning in his mind, and he felt like it was Ben’s fault for their recreations’ sloppiness. And when Ben found out, there was an altercation. Ben ended up stabbing Hux in the throat with a dagger. Their neighbors heard the commotion and the police were called. Ben wrote a suicide letter… using Armitage’s blood, and he shot himself as the police entered their small apartment.” 

“Yes, yes, but how do we know that they were in  _ love _ ?!” Finn persisted. Their tour guide smiled. 

“To be quite frank with you, we don’t fully know the extent of their relationship. We know for certain that Ben loved Armitage, but Armitage being a textbook psychopath did not love Ben. Many believe that he had deep feelings for him, but a psychopath’s a psychopath. And they will use people to get what they want. Armitage was going to use Ben in the end, and it was too much for Ben. We do know that they had sex, as stated in Ben’s suicide note, and the diary that he kept. We don’t know how many times though, and how important their sexual relations were to their personal relationship and to their professional one as serial killers. 

“Where’s Ben’s diary now?” Finn pondered. 

“It was destroyed.” The tour guide replied. 

“Or was it?” Rey asked with a goofy mystified face.  

“Oh please, tell me you’re not one of those who-”

“One of those who believes that Leia Organa stole her son’s diary and kept with it her. Hiding it so that none would find it. Why yes I am.” 

“Gah!” Their tour guide threw his hands in the air, “And I thought I liked you.” He teased.

Rey shrugged, a clear grin on her face.

“So wait, his diary is destroyed? Not destroyed? Something about a mom?” Poe questioned. 

Rey laughed and their tour guide shook his head. 

“It’s something of a discourse in the serial killer fandom if you will.”

“Care to explain?” Poe stated. 

Rey cut the tour guide off before he had a chance to answer, “When Ben and Armitage’s bodies were discovered, so was Ben’s diary. His letter was published in newspapers for everyone to read, but the diary was kept a secret. The police were planning on using it for evidence, to find more information on who the Hedonistic His Persons really were. However when it was discovered that the diary contained, “homosexual content” the police apparently destroyed it.”

“But some believe,” their tour guide said cutting in, “that they didn’t destroy it, rather it was stolen by one of Leia Organa’s goons.”

“It doesn’t make sense for the police to destroy the diary, even if it did contain details to Ben’s sex life! It was too important, especially in a case like this!” Rey argued. 

“Okay, but how could Leia Organa gain access to the diary?!” Their tour guide challenged. 

“She was a politician! She could’ve  _ easily  _ tipped them off!” Rey shot back.

Poe and Finn laughed at the two and Rey rolled her eyes. 

“Anyway, the bottom line is that Ben’s diary is missing. There are literally tons of hundreds of theories online. The police destroying it vs. Leia stealing it are arguably, the most popular and most supported theories of them all.” 

Poe nodded and reached forward to shake the man’s hand. 

“What was your name again?” 

“Mitaka.” 

“Yes, Mitaka thank you so much for the tour and for the lovely tale of Benjamin and Armitage; The possibly in love, definitely sinister serial killers.” 

Mitaka smiled, “Of course, I’m afraid that this just about concludes the tour. There’s not much more that I can tell you that you won’t be able to find online.” 

“Mitaka, we were just going out for a few cold ones, care to join us?” Finn invited him, it was the least he could do. 

“That sounds lovely.” 

“Ya, we can listen to you and Rey argue some more about their middle names or some other facts about these two.” Poe teased. 

The four of them laughed and turned towards the exit of the cemetery. 

* * *

 

_ There is much to be said about Armitage Brendol Hux and Benjamin Hans Organa.  _

_ But only  **they** are the ones who can say it. _

**Author's Note:**

> For now, I'm calling this series and au complete! I know that I haven't actually written from the viewpoint of Ben or Hux yet, but I don't really see the need to. If inspiration strikes, than I will of course! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
